Forks - North & South
by MAGIC-IN-THE-MOONLIGHT
Summary: Je ne suis qu'une fille des rues. Comme beaucoup d'autres j'habite du mauvais côté d'une ville où richesse et pauvreté se mêlent sans jamais se toucher. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, 18ans, et j'ai peut être moins de temps devant moi. ALL HUMAN.
1. Intoduction

FORKS NORTH & SOUTH — Introduction.

* * *

><p>Je marchais rapidement, capuche remontée, épaules voûtées, sous la pluie battante. Je pouvais sentir l'eau s'infiltrer peu à peu dans mes vêtements, rendant mon corps encore plus glacé qu'avant. Nous n'étions que fin Août et pourtant il pleuvait déjà sur la ville de Forks. Je me dépêchais un peu plus, traversant les quartiers sud de la ville en quatrième vitesse. Au bout de 10 minutes j'arrivais enfin. Je poussais machinalement la clôture rouillée qui grinça, fit trois pas et arrivait directement devant la porte d'entrée. Une fois la porte claquée sans ménagement je me déchaussais et enlevais ma capuche.<p>

" **T'étais passée où espèce de traînée ? **" Hurla Charlie, mon père, avant de me foutre une claque monumentale à l'arrière du crâne.

Je ne répondis pas, évitant un deuxième coup je me dirigeais sans broncher vers ma chambre où je m'enfermais à clef. C'était une partie de ma vie, savoir quand il fallait mieux que je file dans mon antre en attendant que Charlie se soit écroulé comme une masse sur le canapé du salon. Mon père est un alcoolique notoire dans la partie Sud de la ville, comme à peu près tout les pères de famille de mon quartier en fait.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit après avoir enlevé mes affaires trempées. Je fermais les yeux une seconde, j'entendais tous les bruits autour de moi. Il y avait le son de la télévision dans le salon, —tellement bas que ce n'était qu'un bourdonnement— un objet en verre qui se brise dans la cuisine, —sans aucun doute Charlie était-il trop bourré pour tenir quoi que ce soit— les cris des voisins qui se disputent, je pouvais même entendre qu'une bagarre dégénérait au loin. Quelque part au delà des quatre murs de ma chambre le monde continuait de tourner, tellement vite que ça me donnait le tournis rien que de penser que demain, je devrais me lever de ce lit et retourner l'affronter.

_Une journée à la fois Izzy, un pas après l'autre, et demain tu vivras._

Je me réveillais tôt le lendemain, ma dernière année au lycée commençait aujourd'hui. Dans un silence religieux je me levais et sortit de ma chambre. Comme à son habitude Charlie était étalé sur le canapé, la tête pendante, il ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé. Je ramassais les canettes de bière éparpillées sur le sol, avisant la bouteille de whisky presque entièrement vide je la rebouchais mais la laissait à sa place. Inutile de la rangée, Charlie en faisait son petit déjeuner. Une fois dans la minuscule cuisine je sortie le balais et nettoyais le verre brisé. Ma routine du matin en somme, puis petit déjeuner, douche expresse, enfiler mes fringues pour sortir sans un bruit de la maison, soulagée de pouvoir échapper à cette minuscule prison.

La ville de Forks comportait dans les 3000 habitants, et de ce fait il n'y existe qu'un seul lycée où les jeunes des deux castes recevaient leur éducation. C'était le seul endroit en ville où le quartier Nord et le Sud se côtoyaient réellement. On aurait pu penser que le bâtiment dans lequel j'entrais pourrait être la Suisse, mais il n'en était rien. Car les riches et les pauvres ne se mélangent pas, jamais.

* * *

><p>Voilivoilou, l'introduction de ma première fanfic sur l'univers de Twilight. Vous l'aurez compris l'univers de cette histoire est totalement différent de l'histoire originale. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. En attendant vos impressions, des bisous et à bientôt j'espère.<p>

MITM


	2. C1

**FORKS NORTH & SOUTH — Chapitre 1 -Note à moi même: ne plus jamais aider une fille à papa.**

* * *

><p>Après la routine de rentrée, soit discours du proviseur et passage obligé au secrétariat pour récupérer emploi du temps et numéro de casier, je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours de la journée. Je repérais vite mon amie Angela au fond de la classe. Tout au fond, là où nous, gens du quartier Sud, nous asseyons.<p>

« **Hey Izzy, ça va?** » Me salua-t-elle le visage fermé.

Il faut dire que, moi et tous les gens de mon espèce ne faisons pas vraiment dans le sentiment. J'étais heureuse de la voir, c'est certain mais je n'étais pas très démonstrative. Je m'affalais sur ma chaise en marmonnant:

« **Ouais, toujours mieux ici que chez moi. »**

« **M'en parle pas. »**

Et la vie de lycéenne recommença: passer mes heures de cours au fond sans vraiment faire attention, déjeuner à notre table avec les potes, parler avec Angela de tout sauf de ce qui pourrait nous rappeler la maison…

Mais c'est en cours de bio que se passa la chose la plus absurde que le lycée de Forks n'ait jamais vu. Nous étions tous assis selon notre quartier, chacun bien à notre place. Le prof entra, nous remarquons tous qu'il ne venait pas d'ici, après tout on se connaît tous dans cette ville.

« **Bonjour à tous, je suis Monsieur Molina, bel effort de vous êtes tous assis mais je choisis moi même les places dans mon cours en fonction de vos anciens résultats. »**

Un vague murmure survola la salle de cours, mais le prof commençait déjà à prononcer les binômes.

« **... Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen ... **»

J'étouffais un grognement en passant devant Molina pour rejoindre ma place.

« **Un problème Isabella?** »

« **Ça se voit que vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous.** » dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « J**e vous donne trois jours avant que vous vous rendiez compte que nous mélanger ne vous apportera rien de bon.** »

« **Vous savez Isabella, vu vos résultats, je ne me poserais pas de question sur la façon dont mon prof de bio gère le cours, mais plutôt sur comment je vais pouvoir obtenir mon diplôme de fin d'étude.** »

J'eu un demi sourire en haussant les épaules.

« **C'est Izzy, pas Isabella**. **»** précisais-je en m'asseyant.

En sortant de cours la classe fulminait de rage. Tout mes amis du KS, c'est comme ça que nous appelions notre côté de la ville, étaient fumas du placement. Monsieur Molina avait sûrement choisi les binômes en mettant un bon et un mauvais élève. Du coup presque tout les KS étaient avec un fils ou une fille à papa. En plus j'avais de la veine je me tapais le plus riche de tous: Edward Cullen ou le fils du célèbre chirurgien Carlisle Cullen, sauveur de l'humanité tout entière selon les dires de la population dorée de Forks. Que du bonheur!

La vérité c'est que je me foutais d'à côté de qui je me retrouvais, étant donné que je faisais mon temps dans ce trou à rat et je me tirais de la misère. J'irais n'importe où tant que c'était loin d'ici. Je m'étais faite cette promesse il y a bien longtemps et toutes les années passées ici n'avaient fait que renforcer cette envie viscérale. Alors plus qu'un an à tenir et ensuite je ne reviendrais plus jamais.

Une fois le lycée terminé je ne rentrais pas chez moi. Une autre règle de survie dans le KS, ne jamais se pointer à la maison avant que les parents soient en train de dormir, ou dans mon cas: en train de faire un coma éthylique sur leur canapé. Alors avec Angela on est allés fumer sur le terrain vague qui se trouvait en périphérie de la ville et la surplombait.

Allongée dans l'herbe humide on se faisait passer le joint.

« **Est-ce que parfois tu te demandes ce que serait la vie si on vivait dans le quartier Nord?** » demanda soudainement Angela à voix basse, comme si cette question était interdite.

Je tournais la tête vers elle un moment, avant de fixer à nouveaux les nuages.

« **Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes l'herbes, sérieux ça te fait déconner sévères.** » répondis-je.

Elle étouffa un rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« **Fais un effort. Ce serait quoi notre vie?** »

Je tirais une taffe et inhalais longuement la fumée avant d'expirer lentement.

« **Bah déjà on aurait pas à être ici, on pourrait déjà être chez nous au lieu d'attendre pour rentrer.** » Je marquais une pause. « **Je suppose que la vie serait juste plus facile.** »

« **Tu y as jamais vraiment pensé pas vrai?** »

« **Et toi?** »

Elle mit quelque temps à me répondre.

« **Je pense que je pourrais être heureuse. On dit que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, mais je pense qu'il y contribue mine de rien.** » Finit-elle par lâcher.

« **Arrête de penser à ça!** » La rembarrais-je. « **On ne sera jamais comme eux. Ca sert à rien de rêver, c'est qu'une perte de temps.** »

Vers 22h je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je ramassais mon sac et laissais Angela. Cette débile m'avait fait chier avec ces conneries de fantasme d'une vie meilleure. Sérieux, elle n'avait pas encore comprit que la vie ne changerait jamais?

La vie n'a jamais été un long fleuve tranquille pour moi. D'aussi loin que je me souviennes il y avait toujours eu des cries, des larmes, des bruit sourds, que je pouvais entendre bien planqué derrière la porte de ma chambre. Mais c'était vraiment devenu un enfer lorsqu'elle est partie. Je ne me rappelle pas bien de cette période de ma vie, je n'avais que 5ans lorsque ma mère à prit ses clic et ses clac et s'était tirée. Me laissant derrière avec l'homme qu'était devenue Charlie. Je pouvais comprendre sa fuite, mais je ne pouvais pardonné l'abandon de ma petite personne. J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir été un meuble trop encombrant pour qu'on l'emmena avec sois.

_Je reviendrais Bella._

C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Le jour de mes 15ans j'ai bien compris que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Alors j'ai décidé qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que l'ivrogne qui me servait de père. Au moins lui il était là le soir, même s'il n'était pas conscient.

Charlie avait toujours été penché sur la bouteille. Mais les choses ont vraiment empirés quand ma mère s'est faite la malle. Après je ne l'ai plus jamais vu sobre plus de 10 minutes, et encore c'est le record.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, la machine était bien huilée, la routine était de retour:<p>

**- Réveil **

**- Rangement des dégâts de Charlie **

**- Manger**

**- Se doucher**

**- S'habiller**

**- Lycée**

**- Traîner avec les potes**

**- Rentrer tard**

**- Dîner**

**- Coucher Charlie**

**- Coucher son propre corps fatigué**

Ma vie ressemblait à une liste de course bien organiser histoire de gagner du temps. Sauf que je me fou pas mal de gagner du temps, je voulais simplement garder ma santé mentale le plus longtemps possible avant de devenir comme Charlie. Alors passer les jours tel un automate bien régler en mode pilotage automatique, c'était vraiment la meilleure solution que j'avais pu trouver.

* * *

><p>Un soir que je rentrais en longeant la frontière invisible entre quartier Sud et quartier Nord, j'entendis pas mal de grabuge dans une petite ruelle. D'un mouvement machinal je continuais à marcher sans y prêter attention. Mais la voix terrifiée du fille me fit stopper net.<p>

**« NON, s'il vous plait, je n'ai rien fait! »**

_Eh merde, joue pas les super héros Izzy, ça va t'apporter rien d'autre que des emmerdes! _

Je fis demi tour et me grouillais de foncer dans le tas.

_On ne se change pas…_

J'évaluais la situation. Une midinette des quartiers Nord, trois mecs du KS. OK j'étais vraiment mal barrée. Je m'avançais jusqu'à ce que l'on me remarque. Je reconnu Jake, il avait été au lycée de Forks quelque année avant moi.

« **Jake t'as pas honte? Une fille contre trois gars? **»

Je m'allumais une cigarette. Il se tourna vers moi non sans sourire de ma remarque. Je n'étais pas bagarreuse, mais j'avais à plusieurs reprise dû jouer aux gros bras pour me défendre.

**« Izzy, ça va c'est qu'une fille à papa, on s'amuse juste un peu… »**

**« Ça t'amuse d'abuser d'une fille seule pendant que tes copains regardent? T'as vraiment des goûts de merde mon pauvre Jake. »** Pendant un instant j'eu peur d'être allée trop loin dans la technique du je-me-la-joue-cool. Je repris histoire de pas me démonter: **« Aller prend son fric et fou lui la paix. »**

La jeune fille sortit son porte monnaie et leur tendu une liasse de billet. Jake lui arracha presque des mains avant de me foutre une droite. Je m'étalais pathétiquement au sol sans une plainte.

**« T'avise plus jamais de me parler comme ça Swan. »** Cracha-t-il. **« Allez casse toi avec ta pute de pote riche. »**

J'encaissais me relevais et attrapais vivement le bras de la petite brune et la tirait derrière moi dans la ruelle rapidement. Elle me suivit sans un mot et je sentis qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Je la conduisis dans le quartier Nord jusqu'à être sûre qu'on ne risquait plus rien, avant de m'arrêter.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras d'une manière désespérée.

**« Merci mille fois. »**

Elle se mit à pleurer. J'étais un peu gênée, qu'est ce qu'on fait quand quelqu'un se met à chialer dans tes bras comme ça?

**« On t'a jamais appris à ne pas traîner à la frontière? T'es mazot ou quoi ma pauvre fille? »** Assenais-je méchamment, lasse de cette soirée.

Elle se remit à parler après s'être reculée d'un pas:

**« On est au lycée ensemble, je te reconnais ! »**

**« Je sais. »**

**« Je m'appelle Alice, Alice Cullen. »**

**« Je m'en fou. »**

Je tâtais machinalement ma lèvre qui saignait et commençait déjà à enfler. Je la vis composer un numéro sur son portable.

**« Papa? Je viens de me faire agresser, la fille qui ma défendu s'est pris un mauvais coup, tu peux venir nous chercher et la soigner? On est devant la pharmacie. »**

Je fus surprise qu'elle se soit reprise aussi vite. Plus aucune trace de peur ne se lisait sur son visage. Ne voulant absolument pas qu'on me soigne ou quoi je me détournais et me cassais.

**« Attend! » **Cria la jeune fille.** « Ne pars pas! Mon père peut t'aider! »**

Elle croit quoi? Je n'ai pas besoin que son père à la con ne m'aide!

_Note à moi même: ne plus jamais aider une fille à papa._

Je souris faiblement avant de grimacer de douleur. La journée avait vraiment été longue, et putain de douloureuse…

* * *

><p>Et voila! Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra. J'apprécierais un petit avis sur l'histoire générale de la fiction... Comme par exemple si le décor général de l'histoire vous plait, ce que vous pensez de Bella etc... Des bisous!<p>

MITM


	3. C2

**FORKS NORTH & SOUTH — Chapitre 2 : J'ai vraiment passé la pire soirée de toute ma vie.**

* * *

><p>Je ne me présentais pas en cours le lendemain de mon sauvetage, j'avais souffert toute la nuit d'un mal de crane pas possible et en me réveillant j'avais eu la bonne surprise de trouver un hématome de la taille de l'Afrique sur mon front —sûrement dû à ma chute—. Alors plutôt que d'aller en cours j'avais traîné dans les rues de Forks.<p>

Le surlendemain en arrivant au lycée Angela me sauta dessus.

**« Izzy tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi Alice Cullen te cherche ? » **

Elle avait prononcé le nom de la jeune fille avec dédain et me regardait l'air perplexe.

**« Rien de bien important. »**

Elle me dévisagea quelque seconde. Je vis clairement ses yeux s'attarder sur ma lèvre fendue et mon front mais elle ne posa aucune question. C'était la règle au sein du KS, on ne posait aucune question sur d'où provenaient nos marques tout simplement parce que la plus part du temps c'était à la maison qu'on récoltait le plus de coups.

Au déjeuner, alors que je m'installais à ma table en attendant mes amis, CullenFille débarqua.

**« Oh mon dieu, Isabella … »** cria-t-elle presque.

Sérieux cette fille ne sait pas faire autre chose que d'être bruyante ?

**« Izzy ! »** La corrigeais-je en grognant.

**« Pardon Izzy, j'ai eu si peur quand je ne t'ai pas vu hier, j'ai cru qu'en rentrant tu t'étais évanouie raide morte dans un fossé à cause d'une hémorragie interne ! »**

**« Bah tu vois, je respire, je parle alors faut croire que non ! »**

**« Mes parents voudraient te rencontrer pour te remercier, et mon père voudrait vraiment voir si tu vas bien. »**

Je la fixais un instant.

**« Ouais et après on pourrait aller prendre une tasse de thé ! »** Répondis-je sarcastiquement.

**« Oui ça pourrait vraiment être géniale ! »**

Le pire c'est qu'elle semblait vraiment emballée. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de la rembarrée :

**« Non. »**

**« Quoi non ? »**

**« Non je ne viendrais pas chez toi rencontrer tes parents, on ira pas non plus boire un thé, et tu ferais bien de redescendre sur terre, on dirait que ta sniffer de la coke avant de venir me parler… »**

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermée.

**« Peut-être une autre fois alors ? »** Lança-t-elle avant de repartir vers sa table.

**« Dans tes rêves. »** Marmonnais-je.

Seth me rejoignit.

**« Elle voulait quoi la fille à papa ? »**

**« Savoir la marque de mon pull pour s'acheter le même. »** Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Mes amis explosèrent de rire. Je regardais distraitement dans sa direction. Elle me fixait et me fit un signe de la main. Je détournais le regard en levant les yeux au ciel.

Au lycée il y avait plus d'échelles sociales qu'une société normale peut en avoir :

Les fils à papa :

-Populaires KN

-Normaux

-Marginaux

Les KS :

-Membres de gang

-Populaires KS

-Ceux invisibles

-Ceux voulant faire ami-ami avec le quartier Nord

Alice Cullen faisaient partie de la première catégorie : les populaires du quartier Nord. Elle et sa famille ainsi que leurs amis étaient vénéré au sein du lycée et étaient ceux qui prenaient le plus de place. Alice, Edward et Emmett sont frère et sœur, Jasper Whitlock et Rosalie Hall sont couins. Mélanger le tout et ça vous donnera : Deux couples adulées de tous et un beau célibataire coureur de jupon —d'après les rumeur s—. Je dois l'avouer, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressée à la vie de ces gens là et aujourd'hui devait être la première fois que je regardais dans leur direction.

En bio, Edward Cullen se tourna vers moi dès que j'eu posé le cul sur ma chaise. Il me fixait de ses yeux émeraude. Je lâchais un long soupire.

**« Tu veux ma photo peut-être ? »**

Un sourire en coin se dessina lentement sur son visage.

**« Merci, mais je préfère attendre que ton visage guérisse avant ça… »**

Je retenais un sourire.

**« Tu devrais vraiment céder à Alice, elle ne va pas te lâcher. »** Reprit-il avant de se détourner et se concentrer sur le cours.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard j'avais compris pour mon plus grand malheur que mon voisin de biologie avait vu juste. L'espère de lutin qu'était Alice venait me parler tout les jours et me proposer de passer chez elle après les cours. Mes amis commençaient à trouver cela louche alors je pris la décision de mettre un terme à tout cela. Alors que nous étions dans les vestiaires des filles avant notre cours de sport, je me dirigeais vers elle.<p>

**« Ok, tu gagnes, ce soir je viens chez toi. Je dis bonjour à tes parents et je me casse. Ensuite tu me fou la paix compris ? »**

**« Bah et notre thé alors ? » **plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire perfide.

J'eu du mal à retenir un sourire.

**« Je te retrouve sur le parking. »**

Et la journée toucha bien trop vite à sa fin… Une fois sortie de cours la jeune fille me sauta dessus et m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer vers une Volvo grise métallisée qui devait sûrement valoir deux fois plus que ma maison.

**« On doit juste attendre mes frères et ensuite on pourra y aller. »** M'informa-t-elle.

J'enfonçais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre son babillage incessant. Quand le reste de la famille Cullen arriva je pensais instantanément :

_Ils ont été génétiquement modifiés pour être tous parfait ou quoi ?_

Emmett me fit un signe de tête avec un sourire et Edward se mit au volant pendant que je m'installais derrière avec mon enfer personnel : Alice. Je ne m'intéressais pas à la conversation mais au travers du son que diffusaient mes écouteurs je pouvais distinguer ce qu'ils se disaient.

**« Alors Alice tu as encore gagné par vrai ? »** plaisanta Emmett.

**« Comme toujours. »** fanfaronna cette dernière.

**« On ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais ramener de chien errant à la maison ? »** balança Edward.

J'étais habituée à ce genre de remarque déplaisante, mais je ne sais pourquoi cette fois-ci cela me blessa. Je retirais vivement mes écouteurs et le fixais dans le rétroviseur.

**« Le chien errant écoute de la musique, mais il n'est pas sourd, alors la prochaine fois, gueule d'ange, que tu voudras faire une remarque désagréable et puérile essaye au moins d'être discret. »**

Emmett parti d'un grand éclat de rire en me faisant un clin d'œil. Et Alice rajouta également :

**« En plus, si le chien errant, comme tu l'appelles si bien, n'avait pas été là, tu n'aurais peut être plus de sœur, sombre crétin. »**

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez eux et je descendit de la voiture en lançant à Alice qu'elle avait 10 minutes et pas une seconde de plus. Je fis plus attention à l'endroit où je me trouvais. La maison des Cullen devait bien faire 8 fois la mienne. C'était immense, tout en baies vitrées. Je restais plantée là comme une imbécile pendant quelques instants avant de me reprendre et de suivre Alice sur le perron.

**« Maman, Papa ! On est rentrée et Izzy a pu se libérer aujourd'hui ! »** Cria la jeune fille.

Une minute plus tard, une femme dans les 40 ans fit son apparition.

**« Les enfants ! La journée s'est bien passée ? »**

Les deux garçons grognèrent et montèrent à l'étage.

**« Izzy c'est bien ça ? »** reprit-elle. **« Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance. Nous te sommes très reconnaissant d'avoir prêter main forte à Alice l'autre soir. »**

Cette femme s'exprimait avec une voix si douce et avec tant de gentillesse que cela remua quelque chose en moi.

**« Bonjour Madame, ce n'était rien vraiment. »**

**« Mon mari va rentrer dans quelques minutes, il sera très heureux de te rencontrer également ! Alice pourquoi ne pas offrir quelque chose à boire à notre invitée ? »**

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête et embrassant sa mère en passant elle m'entraîna vers la cuisine qui était à l'étage. Nous retrouvions ses frères en train de dévaliser le frigo.

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ? »** me demanda-t-elle. **« On a pas mal de soda, des jus de toute sorte… »**

**« De l'eau, merci. »** La coupais-je un peu mal à l'aise.

Mais qu'est ce que je foutais dans cette immense maison dont le frigidaire contient plus de boisson que la superette de mon quartier.

**« Alors tu fais quoi d'amusant dans la vie ? »**

Ça se voyait qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour entretenir la conversation. Mais franchement elle croyait vraiment que j'avais du fric à dépenser dans des activités extra scolaire ?

**« Pas grand chose… Toi ? »**

**« Oh moi j'adore la danse, je prend des cours chaque samedi matin, et je monte à cheval, tu voudras le voir ? Il est dans le pré derrière la maison avec celui d'Edward. Ma jument est vraiment calme comparée à celle d'Edward, c'est une vraie teigne ! »**

_Où est-ce qu'elle trouve du temps pour respirer cette fille ?_

**« C'est une incomprise Alice, elle a du caractère voilà tout. »** La rembarra son frère.

_Ok je suis vraiment pas à ma place là._

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, blond comme les blé, entra à ce moment là. Je devinais tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du célèbre Docteur Cullen.

**« Isabella, ravie de te rencontrer enfin ! »** s'exclama-t-il en me tendant la main.

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que je ne réalise qu'il voulait me serrer la pince. Qui fait encore ça de nos jours ? J'attrapais fermement la sienne.

**« Ma femme a rajouté un couvert pour toi, tu restes dîner. »** me dit-il d'un ton qui voulait clairement dire que je n'avais pas le choix.

Je lançais un regard noir à Alice qui me sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle m'avait tendu un piège la chieuse. Une fois attablée toute la petite famille sembla joyeuse.

**« Alors Isabella… »** Commença Monsieur Cullen **« Comment pourrions-nous te remercier d'avoir aider Alice ? »**

Je failli recracher ma gorgée d'eau. Il croyait que j'attendais quelque chose ou quoi ?

**« Izzy, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Izzy. »** précisa Edward.

**« Le dîner de ce soir me paraît déjà être assez. » **

Ouais pas question que je retourne de si tôt dans le coin ! La mère d'Alice me sourit.

**« Oh vous auriez dû la voir l'autre soir ! »** s'exclama la petite brune. **« Elle était formidable, elle n'avait même pas peur et quand elle s'est prit ce point dans la gueule… »**

**« Surveille ton langage jeune fille ! »** la coupa sa mère.

_Elle n'avait rien dit de mal si ? _

**« Pardon. »** se reprit-elle**. « Quand elle a prit ce coups dans la figure, elle n'a même pas prononcer un son elle s'est relevée et elle m'a tirée de là.»**

**« Alice ça fait quinze fois que tu nous le racontes ! »** marmonna Emmett. **« On a bien compris qu'elle avait servi de punching-ball et qu'elle avait encaissé comme un mec ! »**

Je souris à la réplique. Ce mec là avait plutôt mon style de répartie, j'aimais bien ça. Le dîner se déroula normalement et je parlais qu'en monosyllabe.

**« Je vais te raccompagner Izzy. »** proposa le Docteur Cullen.

**« Je peux marcher. »**

**« Ne dis pas de bêtise nous n'habitons pas tout près du centre ville… »**

**« Moi non plus… »**

**« Justement. »**

J'haussais les épaules. Alice me serra dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir et elle me chuchota :

**« Nous allons devenir de grandes amies Izzy j'en suis certaine. »**

_Certainement pas !_

Quand le père de famille s'arrêta devant chez moi il regarda par la vitre et jaugea ma maison. Il se tourna vers moi et je ne sais pas ce que je vis dans ses yeux mais ça ne me plu pas du tout. Je défis ma ceinture rapidement et ouvrit la portière.

**« Eh oui, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de vivre dans une villa Monsieur Cullen. Merci pour le dîner. »** Balançais-je avant de claquer la portière et de me diriger vers la porte de chez moi sans me retourner.

_J'ai vraiment passé la pire soirée de toute ma vie._

* * *

><p>Et voila le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu!<p>

Je tenais également à remercier tout ceux qui on posté des rewiews sur le dernier chapitre et je répondrais à n'importe quelle question que vous pourriez poser sur le prochain chapitre !

A très bientôt j'espère !

MITM


	4. C3

**FORKS NORTH & SOUTH — CHAPITRE 3 : J'en connais à qui ca va pas plaire.**

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait acte de présence à la villa Cullen, je pensais être enfin débarrassée d'Alice. Mais j'avais largement sous estimé son traumatisme cérébrale : cette fille était cent fois plus débile que je ne l'avais imaginé. A chaque pause déjeuner elle venait s'asseoir à ma table et me raconter sa vie. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle avait fait fuir mes amis qui dès qu'ils l'apercevaient, s'installaient ailleurs. A plusieurs reprises je l'avaient envoyé bouler, mais rien à faire, elle s'entêtait à vouloir qu'on devienne amie.<p>

« **Quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'on ne sera jamais amie ? **» explosais-je un jour.

« **Pourquoi ça ? **» répondit-elle simplement après une seconde.

« **Hein ?** »

« **Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas être amie toi et moi ? Il y a une brigade de l'amitié dans ce lycée qui va nous fusiller si on se côtoie ? **»

Je la dévisageais, un peu mal à l'aise.

« **Mais enfin Alice, regarde autour de toi ! Tu n'as pas remarqué les deux classes qui s'opposent ? Tu vois bien que tes amis et les miens ne se regardent jamais, ne semble même pas remarquer l'existence de l'autre !** » Je repris ma respiration avant de continuer : « **Toi et les tiens, vous faites preuve d'un racisme social ! Vous nous prenez pour de la merde. **»

« **A cette table il n'y a que toi qui accorde de l'importance à cela. **» me fit-elle remarquer.

Sa remarque me surpris. Cette conversation me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je restais silencieuse.

« **Alors tu n'as pas d'autre objection à notre amitié que la certitude que nous sommes trop différente ? **» relança-t-elle.

Je baissais les yeux. Pourquoi cette fille qui n'existait pas dans mon esprit il y a un moi, voulait tant devenir mon amie ?

« **Non, pas d'objection**. » répondis-je.

« **Très bien alors le sujet est clos. **»

C'est comme ça qu'Alice Cullen m'a convaincue d'entretenir une sorte de relation amicale avec elle. Si j'avais sue à quel point cela allait changer ma vie, peut-être aurais-je fais les choses différemment.

* * *

><p>Je passais pas mal de temps avec Alice, nous allions nous promener en ville après les cours dès qu'elle me le proposait, parfois j'allais chez elle, mais seulement quand elle me promettait que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de retenter l'expérience de la dernière fois. Heureusement pour moi, Alice semblait avoir compris que je n'étais pas totalement à l'aise avec notre nouvelle amitié, aussi m'évita-t-elle la présentation avec ses amis. Quand nous étions ensemble, c'était toujours rien que nous deux. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus les gens se posaient des questions. Comme Angela par exemple…<p>

**« C'est quoi le truc avec Alice Cullen ? »** me demanda-t-elle une fois que comme à notre habitude nous étions allongée sur l'herbe du terrain vague.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. D'une part parce que je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'était Alice pour moi, et d'un autre côté parce que je ne savais pas si Angela prendrait bien cette histoire.

**« Pour être honnête avec toi, je crois qu'elle et moi nous sommes devenue amie. »**

Elle se releva et me regarda.

**« Comment ? »**

**« Je l'ai aidée une fois alors qu'elle se faisait emmerdée par Jake et sa bande… Depuis elle me colle au cul. »**

Angela se rallongea en poussant une exclamation.

**« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu serais amie avec une fille des quartiers riches… Toi ! Celle de nous deux qui est là plus méfiante en vers eux ! »**

**« Je sais Angie, mais ca ne change rien, je sais où est ma place ne t'en fait pas… »**

**« Moi je m'en fiche, mais j'en connais à qui ca va pas plaire. »**

**« Je sais, je les emmerdes. »**

Et comme toujours Angela avait raison, les ennuis ont commencé à peine quelques jours plus tard.

* * *

><p>Le mardi qui suivit, j'étais devant mon casier en train de prendre mes livres quand ce con de Paul commença à emmerder Alice. Paul faisait partie des KS et n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose une fois le lycée fini : rejoindre la bande de Jake. Franchement qui pourrait être assez con pour vouloir rester dans le coin pour vendre de la drogue pour une paye minable. Enfin toujours est-il qu'il la poussa doucement contre le mur et je l'entendis lui dire :<p>

**« Alors ma poule, tu kiffes les pauvres à parement ? Tu voudrais pas qu'on passe du bon temps toi et moi ? »**

D'ici je pouvais voir le visage d'Alice se décomposer. Je claquais vivement la porte de mon casier et me dirigeais rapidement vers eux.

**« Tu lui fou la paix Paul. »** exigeais-je en dégageant Alice de son emprise et en la plaçant derrière moi. **« Tu l'approches pas, tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne la regardes pas, c'est bien compris ou il faut que je répète plus lentement pour que tu comprennes ? »**

Quand les yeux du garçon devinrent noir je compris que j'avais peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin pour m'en sortir sans m'en prendre une…

**« Sale pute ! »** siffla-t-il avant de me pousser violemment.

Je perdis l'équilibre et je sentis ma tête percuter le sol dans un bruit pas très encourageant pour la suite. Une des règles les plus importante dans le KS est de ne jamais rester au sol impuissant, toujours se relever et faire face. C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire quand je sentis deux mains fermes me relever et me soutenir alors que je tanguais complétement désorienté après le choc. C'était Edward Cullen.

**« Casse toi avant que je t'amoche tellement que ta propre mère te reconnaîtra plus. »** lui conseilla-t-il.

**« Tu crois vraiment que tu fais le poids contre moi ? »** répliqua Paul.

**« Seul peut-être pas mais avec moi en plus je suis certain qu'on peut te refaire le portrait. »**

Emmett Cullen avait rejoint la partie et franchement il faisait peur. Paul secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Alice se mit automatiquement en mode débit de parole élevé :

**« Oh mon dieu Izzy tu vas bien ? Tu t'es salement cognée la tête... A cause de moi tu es encore blessée ! Je suis vraiment la pire personne de l'univers ! Je suis tellement désolée et merci mille fois, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? »**

**« Alice… »** Gémis-je. **« Par pitié arrête de parler pour une fois dans ta vie ! »**

Je pu percevoir le rire d'Emmett et au même moment je réalisais qu'Edward me tenait toujours près de lui et me soutenait. Le pire c'était que la chaleur de sa paume, effleurant la peau de mon dos à l'intersection de mon pull et de mon jean, envoya des décharges électriques à chaque fibre de mon être. Je baissais la tête et m'éloignais de lui un peu précipitamment. Je tanguais quelque peu, essayant de rétablir mon équilibre et miraculeusement Angela fut à mes côtés. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule, me stabilisant sans en avoir l'air.

**« Tu vas bien ? »** me demanda Edward.

**« Elle en a vu d'autre. »** le rassura Angela même si je doutais que de lui dire que je m'étais pris des patates plus de fois que je ne pouvais en compter soit le meilleur moyen de le rassurer.

Alice hocha la tête, comme si elle savait parfaitement de quoi parlait Angela. Elle semblait soucieuse, aussi essayais-je de détendre l'atmosphère :

**« Dis donc Alice pourquoi à chaque fois que tu es dans le pétrin je me retrouve avec un mal de crane pas possible ? »**

Emmett explosa de rire et me mit une grande tape dans le dos, manquant de me faire tomber une deuxième fois, il s'exclama :

**« Je l'aime bien celle là moi ! »**

Je fis un petit sourire à Alice qu'elle me rendit puissance mille.

**« Je ne crois pas m'être présentée, Alice Cullen et voici Emmett et Edward. »** dit-elle à Angela.

**« Angela. »**

Cette dernière me dévisagea l'air de dire : elle vient de qu'elle planète celle là ?

**« Bon Izzy on va en cours ? »** me pressa Angie.

Je saluais d'une main les autres et me dirigeais vers mon prochains cours.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement pour moi les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer… Trois jours plus tard en rentrant tard à la maison j'eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver Charlie encore conscient. A peine avais-je franchis le seuil de la maison qu'il fondit sur moi en vociférant :<p>

**« Alors comme ça tu traînes avec des pourris de riche ?! »** Il hurlait et le premier coup ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

Il me frappa au ventre, me coupant la respiration et je me pliais en deux sous le choc.

**« La vie que je t'offre ne te suffit pas ? Sale pute ! »**

Le coup suivant atteignit ma joue et Charlie continuait à m'insulter tout en frappant jusqu'à ce que je me laisse tomber au sol. La douleur était beaucoup trop forte et quand il me shoota dans l'estomac, ce fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je repris conscience, il ne devait pas être loin de trois heures du matin et Charlie était inconscient dans le canapé. Je restais un moment allongée sur le carrelage de la cuisine sans oser bouger. Je n'étais pas sûre de sentir toutes les parties de mon corps, certaine semblaient complétement anesthésié. Je tentais de me relever et la douleur me fit gémir de plus belle me faisant choir à nouveau sur le sol. Je mis un long moment avant de réussir à me remettre sur pied et les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de ma chambre me parurent aussi long que 10 kilomètres. Une fois allongée sur mon lit je tentais de dormir, mais la douleur me tint éveillée jusqu'à l'aube. Et lorsque je pu enfin fermer les yeux et rejoindre Morphée, Charlie me hanta jusque dans mes rêves.

* * *

><p>Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier les rewiewers anonymes : Zaho; nana10 et beatrice pour avoir poster leur avis sur mon début d'histoire.<br>Pour ceux qui ont également commenté et qui sont sur le site de , merci également, j'ai répondu au fur et à mesure des rewiews mais il est possible que j'en ai oublié quelques une...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plue! Et à bientôt !

MITM


	5. C4

Hello les chatons, vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais j'avais plein de chose dans la tête et pas mal d'emmerde familiale alors je vous demande de m'excuser ...

Merci à Zaho, lili, nana10 et scarab pour leur rewiews anonyme. Je souhaiterais répondre plus particulièrement à:

- TinkerBelle: Oui tu as raison je n'y avais pas pensé... Du coup il y a un petit clin d'oeil pour toi dans ce chapitre qui est un explication de où Angie trouve de quoi rouler.

- beatrice: merci pour ton message, tu n'es pas la seul à ne pas apprécier Alice, tu vas être servie, Rosalie fait son entrée dans ma fiction ;)

Je remercie également tout ceux qui ont laissé leur avis, j'ai essayé de répondre au fur et à mesure mais j'ai pu avoir un oubli d'une ou deux personnes... Bref merchiiii.

JE VOUDRAIS ÉGALEMENT LANCER UN APPEL, JE NE SUIS PAS INFAILLIBLE ET JE FAIS DONC DES ERREURS DE GRAMMAIRE/ORTHOGRAPHE, JE SUIS DONC À LA RECHERCHE D'UNE CORRECTRICE. ME PRÉVENIR PAR MESSAGE PERSONNEL SI VOUS ÊTES INTÉRESSÉE. MERCI D'AVANCE.

Place au chapitre :)

* * *

><p><strong>FORKS NORTH &amp; SOUTH — Chapitre 4 : Ouais elle va me manquer.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsque mon réveille sonna à 6:30 précise, je mis un instant à me rappeler les événements de la veille mais la douleur refit rapidement surface et je grimaçais. Pendant un instant je pensais à rester dans mon lit toute la journée, mais je n'avais qu'une envie sortir de cette maison où il pouvait me faire du mal. Alors je fis un effort surhumain pour me lever et passer sous la douche. Une fois devant mon miroir j'analysais l'ampleur des dégâts. Charlie n'y avait pas été de main morte, une coupure superficielle s'étendait sur mon front, juste à la naissance de mes cheveux, une bleu marquait ma joue droite, ma lèvre était une fois de plus fendue, et un début d'œil au beur noir pointait le bout de son nez à gauche. Si j'avais eu du maquillage compétant j'aurais pu tenter d'effacer les traces de l'incident, mais c'était peine perdue. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon corps, j'avais des bleus de partout et mon abdomen était légèrement violacé mais ca aurait pu être pire. J'enfilais un pull ample et un jean avec beaucoup de difficulté avant de mettre une casquette, histoire de faire profil bas pendant la journée au lycée.<p>

En arrivant en cours je filais droit vers mon premier cours où Angela ne fit aucun commentaire, mais ce n'était pas elle que je craignais. Il fallait absolument que j'évite Alice aujourd'hui où elle allait flipper comme une malade. Je réussi plutôt bien mon pari jusqu'à la fin des cours, mais la tornade Alice me sauta dessus en me disant qu'elle ne m'avait pas vue de la journée et qu'elle était trop contente de me voir parce qu'elle avait un truc de dingue à me raconter. Mais quand elle entendit le gémissement que je poussais elle se tue immédiatement et me regarda.

**« Izzy ! »** chuchota-t-elle probablement sous le choc. **« Mais qu'est ce que… »**

**« Ne flippe pas Alice, tout est sous contrôle OK ? »** la coupais-je avant qu'elle ne pète un câble.

Elle me détailla de plus près et s'écria :

**« Non tout n'est pas OK ! Tu saignes ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? »** Questionna-t-elle avant de reprendre : **« Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas important pour le moment, j'appelle ma mère pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher. »**

Prise d'un élan de panique je lui arrachais son portable des mains.

« **Non Alice tu ne vas pas faire ça !** »

Je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

« **Quand est ce que tu vas enfin te mêler de ce qui te regardes ?** Hurlais-je. »

« **Mais… **»

« **Ca suffit maintenant !** La coupais-je. **Ça fait des semaines que je me la ferme, mais maintenant j'en ai ras le cul que tu fourres ton nez dans mes affaires ! Depuis que je te connais ma vie est devenue un enfer ! J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser dans ta merde l'autre soir.** Finis-je. »

Je pu clairement voir son visage se décomposer, les larmes lui monter aux yeux et le pire c'est que je ne ressentais aucun remord. Non je me sentais enfin libre. Parce qu'au fond je savais depuis le début que cette pseudo amitié ne pouvait finir que d'une seule manière. Moi la blessant. Et maintenant je me sentais soulagée. Soulagée parce que jamais plus elle ne viendrait me voir pour me demander ce que j'avais au visage. Et que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de me justifier au près de personne. J'allais enfin pouvoir récupérer ma vie d'avant. Je tournais les tallons et la laissait là, tremblante, sur le parking du lycée.

Je marchais depuis un bout de temps quand j'arrivais enfin sur le terrain vague. Angela était là, allongée sur l'herbe humide les yeux fermée. Je m'approchais lentement et m'allongeais silencieusement à côté d'elle.

« **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Izzy ? **»

Je tournais la tête vers elle. Mon amie n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce. Son visage était paisible.

« **Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles**, répondis-je. »

Je vis clairement un sourire narcissique se peindre sur son visage.

« **Je te demande la raison pour laquelle tu es ici avec moi au lieu d'être dans une belle maison, bien au chaud, à attendre qu'il soit temps pour toi de rentrer chez toi.** »

Je détournais mon regard d'elle. Je n'avais jamais pensé que pendant que je passais du temps avec Alice, Angela devait simplement être ici, seule à attendre que le temps passe.

« **Alice a enfin compris qu'on était pas du même monde. **Répondis-je simplement. »

« **Et qu'est ce que tu ressens ? **»

« **Depuis quand on parle de nos sentiment au lieu de fumer l'herbe que ton cousin t'offre gracieusement ? **»

Ma réplique eut au moins l'effet de la faire rire. Elle se redressa et sortit de sa poche un sachet en plastique.

« **Tu roules ? **Me demanda-t-elle. »

Je lui souris faiblement en hochant la tête. Maintenant, tout était exactement comme avant.

Une heure et deux pétards plus tard nous planions un peu. Pas de quoi en faire un plat mais juste assez pour me faire vomir les choses qui me pesaient sur le cœur.

« **Tu vois, je savais que d'une façon ou d'une autre Alice et moi ne pourrions pas rester amie. Elle ne connaissait pas la règle du silence. Et je savais que d'un moment à l'autre, Charlie allait me foutre une beigne en plein milieu du visage et que ça allait faire toute une histoire. Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire autre chose que de se mêler de nos histoires de quartier.** »

« **Elle va te manquer pas vrai ?** »

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour la regarder avec étonnement.

« **Quoi ? Non ma vie va être beaucoup plus simple maintenant qu'elle en est sortie.** »

« **Izzy, toi et moi on sait très bien que tu n'as jamais aimé la facilité. **»

Je laissais échapper un gloussement.

« **Ça tu peux le dire ouais. **»

Après quelques secondes je lâchais :

« **Ouais elle va me manquer.** »

* * *

><p>Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit dans toute la région de Forks ou les KS et les fils à papa se retrouvent sans se taper dessus. C'est comme la Suisse, un endroit neutre où chacun fait sa vie sans emmerder l'autre. Une fois par semaine, un gigantesque feu de camp est dressé et tout le monde est le bienvenu sur la plage de la Push. C'est au milieu de ce joyeux monde que je me retrouvais en compagne d'Angela et des autres une semaine après notre petite conversation. Alice ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis la scène du parking, mais je sentais sans arrêt son regard sur moi. Elle me suivait des yeux dans les couloirs, me fixaient au réfectoire et je pouvais clairement la voir se faire du souci quand je sortais du lycée. Comme je l'avais dit à Angela quelque jour plus tôt, la jeune fille me manquait. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Je n'avais pas vu à quel point elle avait changé mon petit train quotidien avant de retourner à celui-ci. Et je m'ennuyais. Ses blagues me manquaient, ainsi que son entrain et sa joie de vivre continuelle. Et même si, en sois, ma vie était beaucoup plus simple sans elle pour me demander pourquoi je boitte ou pourquoi je ne peux pas lever les bras en l'air, je m'emmerdais dans ma vie d'avant.<p>

« **La terre appelle Izzy !** Me hurla Seth dans les oreilles. »

Je sursautais avant de lui sourire et de le taper gentiment sur l'épaule.

**« Passe moi une bière au lieu d'essayer de me faire faire une arrêt cardiaque.** Lui dis-je en rigolant. »

« **Les garçons sont en train de jouer à Qui-je-me-ferais-si-je-voulais-devenir-riche.** Me dit Angela en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Je ne pouvais qu'approuver son geste. Les mecs trouvent ça très drôle de dresser le top 5 des filles à papa les plus canon du bahut, mais Angela et moi ça nous tape sur le système. On trouve ça un peu malsain d'évaluer les filles comme du bétail.

« **Rosalie Hale, **lance Embry sans hésiter. »

Rosalie est toujours en tête de liste, même si elle est déjà en couple avec Emmett, ca ne semble pas perturber nos amis qui fantasment sans arrêt sur elle. Un des mecs va renchérir avec Jessica Stanley, puis un autre avec Lauren Mallory, puis ce sera le tour de Mary Stuart pour finir avec Alice. C'est tout vu d'avance.

« **Je ne comprend pas l'intérêt du jeu, puisque la liste ne change jamais**, soulignais-je en grimaçant. »

Angela soupira et se leva. Je fis de même et la suivit vers le bord de l'eau. Je ne vis pas la fille sur ma gauche qui reculait sans regarder, elle me rentra dedans et envoya son coude sans mes côtes encore douloureuses. Je poussais un gémissement et me retrouvais le cul dans le sable. Tournant la tête vers la gauche je vis qu'Angela n'avait pas vu que je ne la suivais plus et c'était éloignée. Je posais ma mais à l'endroit de l'impacte et grimaçais. Putin ça faisait vraiment mal.

« **Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vue. **»

Je levais la tête vers la fille et reconnu immédiatement Rosalie Hale.

« **T'as l'air de déguster, je t'ai frappé si fort que ça ?** S'étonna-t-elle. »

Derrière elle j'entendis le rire d'Emmett. Il s'approcha de nous et me contempla par terre, son rire redoubla. Il lança :

« **Izzy je te jure, je vais croire qu'Alice nous a menti et qu'en fait t'es une mauviette. **»

Je lui tirais la langue puérilement. Rosalie m'aida à me relever et avant que je n'aie pu comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle souleva mon t-shirt découvrant l'énorme hématome qui s'étendait sur mes côtes. Je vis clairement son visage se décomposer. Je tirais sèchement sur le bas de mon haut, recouvrant mon ventre. Elle leva les yeux sur moi et un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

« **Je suis hyper maladroite, je suis tombée dans l'escalier. **Lui dis-je en secouant la tête l'air innocente. »

Je n'avais jamais été une bonne menteuse et je pus voir que Rosalie Hale avait tout a fait compris cette triste vérité.

« **Dis donc ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu traîner à la maison**, ajouta Emmett complétement ignorant de la scène qui venait de se passer. »

Je tournais les yeux vers lui. Visiblement Alice n'avait rien dit de notre dispute.

« **Alice à l'air un peu triste en ce moment. Tu me le diras si il se passait quelque chose pas vrai ?** Continua-t-il l'air du grand frère soucieux que j'ai toujours rêvé avoir. »

Cette révélation me retourna le ventre. Alice. Je manquais à Alice autant qu'elle me manquait.

« **Je … je ne sais rien**, bégayais-je. »

Je fus coupé par Angela qui criait mon nom, elle s'approcha et me tira par le bras. Je me retournais vers le couple et lui lançais :

**« Tu lui diras que je suis désolée. »**

Puis le visage d'Emmett Cullen se noya dans la foule.

Angela m'emmena au milieu de ce qui ressemblait le plus à une piste de danse et commença à se déhancher. Je souris en la voyant si insouciante. Ça ne nous arrive pas souvent d'oublier les soucis quotidiens alors je fermais les yeux et à mon tour je me mis à danser.

* * *

><p>Quelque heure et presque autant de shots de vodka plus tard, je me retrouvais dans l'eau avec mes amis KS. On rigolait comme des gamins en s'éclaboussant, mais après tout nous sommes des enfants, encore pour un an ou deux. Seth cria quelque chose et même si je ne captais pas trop ce qu'il dit, je compris quand tout le monde se rua vers la plage que c'était le signe du départ. Ma tête tournait un peu et mes côtes me faisaient trop souffrir pour que je les suive en courant. Alors je marchais lentement vers la berge. Le vent me mordit la peau lorsque je sortis de l'eau et malgré le fait que l'alcool réchauffait mon corps, je grelottais. Le sable sous mes pieds crissa lorsque je rejoignis mes fringues dispersées sur le sol. Je me penchais pour attraper mon haut et en me relevant, je le vis. Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Tout ce que je pu penser fut :<p>

_Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait dans une autre vie pour être aussi beau dans celle-là…_

* * *

><p>Voila voila, j'espère que le chapitre vous à plu, je me met de suite à l'écriture du chapitre 5 comme ça vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps cette fois.<p>

Laissez vos impressions et à bientôt!

MITM


	6. C5

**FORKS NORTH & SOUTH — Chapitre 5 : Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen était connu dans tout le lycée pour être le mec le plus convoité par la gente féminine. Grand, les cheveux d'un brun tirant sur le roux, un visage parfaitement symétrique, des yeux vert tendre et un sourire ravageur. Ouais, il attirait pas mal les regards et était considéré comme un véritable Dieu du stade.<p>

_C'est un euphémisme. Il est carrément canon quand on aime les gars avec une gueule d'ange._

Je reniflais discrètement en me redressant complétement, mettant de côté mon inventaire mental. Il se tenait là, devant moi, ni trop proche, ni trop loin. Assez pour que je puisse voir ses yeux briller dans le noir, mais pas pour que je puisse le toucher en tendant le bras. Pas que j'en avais envie.

_Ok j'en ai envie mais seulement parce que j'ai été assez bête pour boire comme une collégienne en chaleur._

La sono près du feu entonne _If I loose my self_ des _One Republic_.

« **Salut.** »

**I stared up at the sun**

_J'ai levé les yeux vers le soleil_

**Thought of all the people,**

Pensé à tout les gens,

**Places and things I've loved**

_Les endroits et les choses que j'ai aimées_

**I stared up just to see**

_J'ai levé les yeux juste pour voir_

**Of all the faces,**

_De tout les visages,_

**You were the one next to me.**

_C'était le tiens près de moi._

Sa voix est rauque. C'est celle d'un mec qui a trop bu et qui fait n'importe quoi. Il se rapproche un peu.

**You can feel the light starts to tremble**

_Tu peux sentir la lumière commencée trembler_

**Washing what you know out to sea**

_Renvoyer ce que tu sais à la mer_

**You can see your life out of the window, tonight**

_Tu peux voir ta vie par la fenêtre, ce soir._

« **Ça t'arrive souvent de te baigner quand il fait aussi froid**, enchaîne-t-il face à mon manque de réaction. »

« **Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire !** Répondis-je brusquement en me penchant pour ramasser mon pantalon. »

Il rit doucement en levant les mains, signe d'apaisement.

« **Tu mords dis-moi. **»

Je lui souris et répondis :

« **Ça plait à certain mec… **»

« **Je n'en doute pas. **»

**If I lose myself tonight**

_Si je perds la tête, ce soir_

**It'll be by your side**

_Ce sera avec toi_

**If I lose myself tonight.**

_Si je perds la tête, ce soir._

Il se rapprocha encore, je pouvais à présent sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps. Je relevais les yeux vers lui et fut happée par son regard. Il caressa doucement le bleu qui commençait déjà à s'estomper sur ma joue. Le tracer de sa peau sur la mienne me laissa une impression de brûlure. Ma tête tournait et je tremblais comme une feuille, seulement ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Il referma la distance qu'il y avait entre nous et m'attrapant d'une main la taille, de l'autre la nuque, il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. Je restais pétrifiée contre lui, puis le repoussais de quelques centimètres, ma main sur son torse.

« **Qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est complétement fou !** Murmurais-je essoufflée par la surprise. »

**If I lose myself tonight**

_Si je perds la tête, ce soir_

**It'll be by your side**

_Ce sera avec toi_

**If I lose myself tonight.**

_Si je perds la tête, ce soir._

Puis je passais mes bras autour de son cou et collais mon corps contre le sien. Il approfondie notre baiser après un court laps de temps. Ses mains balayaient mon corps dénudé à cause de ma baignade. Il enfonça les doigts dans ma peau voulant me rapprocher plus près de lui encore. Je poussais un gémissement plaintif et grimaçais sous sa bouche. Il s'écarta complétement essoufflé et me regarda. Je chassais sa main posée sur mes côtes. Il survola de ses doigts l'hématome qui s'étalait sur ma peau blanche. Il darda un regard plein d'une émotion que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_Pitiés._

Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans ses yeux.

_Colère._

« **Qui t'a fait ça ?** Demanda-t-il. »

Je ramassais prestement mon t-shirt retombé au sol et l'enfilait.

« **Personne. **»

Ma voix avait été dure, alors que j'enfilais mon pantalon.

« **Ça ne te regarde pas**. »

Je ne le regardais même pas avant de m'éloigner prestement vers le groupe entassé autour du feu.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

* * *

><p>Les deux semaines qui suivirent cet épisode assez troublant, je fis de mon mieux pour éviter le clan des CullenHale/Whitlock. D'une part parce qu'il faut l'avouer j'étais complétement mortifiée par ce qu'il s'était passer entre Edward et moi, d'autre part parce qu'au regard soupçonneux d'Alice s'était rajouté celui de Rosalie. La cerise sur le gâteau fut quand même le fait que j'avais beau réussir à merveille à les éviter, il restait quand même un endroit où je ne pouvais y réchapper : mon cours de biologie. Grace au ciel, nous n'eûmes aucune expérience à effectuer par équipe avec notre voisin de paillasse, ce qui me permit d'ignorer le mien. Au bout de trois jours il se fatigua et arrêta de me parler.

Angie était blottie dans la voiture délabrée quand j'arrivais sur le terrain vague ce jour là. Il pleuvait des cordes alors je me dépêchais de la rejoindre. Je dérapais sur l'herbe humide et m'étalais sur le cul. J'entendis Angela éclatée de rire au travers des chapelais de jurons que déversait ma bouche. Je sentis ses mains me relever et me pousser vers la voiture. Une fois dans la voiture nous rigolions toute les deux comme des collégiennes.

Un peu plus tard elle me dit :

« **Lauren Mallory a déposé un avis de recherche sur ta petite personne. **»

Je la regarde, ma surprise devait se lire dans mes yeux car elle continua :

« **Elle veut te foutre une raclée pour avoir embrassé Edward Cullen. **»

Je levais un sourcil. Me foutre une raclée ? Elle ?

« **Elle dit vous avoir vu à la Push il y a deux semaines. **»

Elle me sondait, comme pour déceler le vrai du faux dans cette histoire.

« **C'est vrai ce qu'elle raconte ? **»

_Oui_.

« **Non.** »

« **Pourquoi elle répand cette rumeur alors ? Elle n'a pas pu l'inventer quand même ! **»

_Non elle ne l'a pas inventé._

« **Lauren Mallory est la reine des connes au pays des emmerdeuses Angie.** La coupais-je. **Elle se fait chier et essaye de trouver un moyen de faire passer le temps… **»

« **Tu me le dirais si un truc pareil arrivait, pas vrai ? **»

_Non._

« **Oui, bien sûre. **»

* * *

><p>Je rentrais chez moi ce soir là. Il faisait nuit comme d'un un four alors que je traversais les quartiers sud de Forks, seul quelques lampadaires éclairaient le bitumes sous mes pieds. Je ruminais cette histoire de Lauren Mallory dans ma tête, lorsqu'au moment où, passant devant la superette, l'alarme se déclencha. Sortant du magasin, un homme de grande taille, cagoulé, me rentra dedans de plein fouet. Lorsque je relevais la tête vers lui, il avait enlevé le collant qui lui aplatissait le visage. Je rencontrais son regard et je pu y lire de la peur. Je remarquais l'arme qu'il tenait à la main et je me pétrifiais. Le temps paraissait comme suspendu, indécis, ne sachant pas s'il fallait que la terre continu de tourner ou non. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, et l'homme pointa son arme vers moi les mains tremblantes. Je levais les miennes en l'air, en signe d'apaisement. Mon visage devait sûrement refléter la même terreur qui pouvait se lire sur le sien. Il avait la face verte de trouille, on aurait dit qu'il allait dégobiller sur le bitume, et de la sueur perlait du sa lèvre supérieur. Il la sécha d'un revers de manche.<p>

« **Je suis désolé**, dit-il la voix tremblante. »

Je reculais d'un pas, comme si cela pouvait me protéger d'une quelconque manière. C'était stupide, même si je reculais de dix pas à moins que mon assaillant soit vraiment un naze de la détente et qu'il me loupe je me prendrais la balle avec la même violence qu'à bout portant. Mais c'était un réflexe humain. Comme la biche devant le chasseur, j'aurais voulu mettre plus de distance encore entre mon agresseur et moi.

« **Je ne dirais rien**, dis-je précipitamment. **Je vous le promets, je ne dirais rien. **»

Une sirène de police retentit au loin.

« **Je suis désolé**, répétât-il un sanglot dans la voix**. Je ne veux pas aller en prison…** »

Il pleurait maintenant, et un étrange sentiment de compassion se déversa dans mes tripes. Il fallait vraiment être tarée pour éprouver de la pitié pour un homme qui pointe une arme à feu sur votre poitrine. Pendant un instant c'est ce à quoi je pensais :

_T'as un pète au casque ma pauvre vieille ! _

_Il te manque des cases ! _

_T'es une fêlée du ciboulot !_

_Attardée va !_

J'entendis plus que je ne vis la balle partir. Une douleur insupportable me vrilla la poitrine et je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le trottoir, à moitié dans le caniveau. Et l'étrange impression de ressembler à un chien renversée par une voiture me transperça.

_On dit qu'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux lorsqu'on va mourir. C'est faux. Tout ce que l'on ressent avant de tomber dans l'oubli, c'est la douleur. La douleur et le sang chaud qui se colle à votre peau, s'infiltre dans vos vêtements et mouille vos cheveux._

* * *

><p>Hello Les petits Loups !<p>

Tout d'abord je voulais remercier toutes les rewiews anonymes... Encore une fois merchi !

Voila le nouveau chapitre, vous voyez vous avez pas eu à attendre trop longtemps la suite ! Comme j'étais inspiré j'ai écrit pendant presque une journée entière et j'ai donc maintenant plusieurs chapitre d'avance! Ça va ma permettre de clôturer une fiction que j'ai en cours sur un autre site! je vous serais donc bientôt entièrement dévouée!

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

PS: j'ai changé de pseudo :D

**JE SUIS TOUJOURS A LA RECHERCHE D'UNE CORRECTRICE! SI LE COEUR VOUS EN DIT MERCI DE M'ENVOYER UN MESSAGE PERSONNEL...**

MIML


	7. C6

**FORKS NORTH & SOUTH — Chapitre 6 : Et moi ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?**

* * *

><p>Franchement j'aurai pensé que la mort serait beaucoup plus silencieuse. Mais non, il règne un vacarme incessant au paradis. À moins que j'ai atterri en enfer. Des bruits de voix étouffées, un bip persistant, des gens qui courent sur du lino. J'essaye de me concentrer, de percevoir le sens des mots prononcés près de moi.<p>

« **La balle a traversé un muscle de l'épaule, heureusement d'ailleurs, si elle avait touché une artère, cette jeune fille ne serait plus de notre monde… **»

J'étais persuadée que je connaissais cette voix, mais impossible de mettre un visage sur cette impression. Je me sentais lentement dériver vers l'inconscience.

Je me réveillais pour la seconde fois, l'ambiance était plus calme. Il n'y avait que quelques chuchotements, des soupirs et des sanglots. Je tentais d'ouvrir les paupières.

_Qui a mis de glue sur mes yeux ? Sérieux c'est pas drôle !_

Au prix d'un effort incroyable, je pus enfin voir un rayon de lumière aveuglant. Je laissais retomber tous les muscles de mon visage d'un coup. Le noir reprit possession de ma vision. Je retentais l'expérience une nouvelle fois. Et je compris que je me trouvais à l'hôpital.

_Oh putin ! _

Je tentais de me redresser mais une douleur insupportable à l'épaule me cloua au lit. La machine à côté de moi s'emballa au même rythme que les battements de mon cœur. Presque simultanément, une petite infirmière rondouillette se précipita dans ma chambre.

« **Elle est réveillée**, lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule. **Bonjour ma jolie**, dit elle avec une voix douce comme du miel. »

Elle me souriait avec tant de gentillesse que je lui rendis son sourire, sauf que le mien devait ressembler plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

« **Le Docteur va venir t'examiner ma puce, il va tout t'expliquer, ne t'inquiète pas tu vas aller bien. **»

Elle caressa doucement mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux un instant, juste pour savourer sa caresse. Je les rouvrit et contemplait le soleil à travers la vitre. Il faisait jour, j'avas du passer un certain temps inconsciente.

« **Isabella Swan !** S'exclama le Docteur Cullen en entrant dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard. **Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur ! **»

« **Izzy**, le corrigeais-je bien que ma voix ressemble plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. »

Il me sourit.

« **Izzy**, reprit-il, **est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé?** »

Je secouais négativement la tête.

« **Tu t'es fait tirer dessus la nuit dernière. **»

Il me fixait de ses yeux bleus et soudainement le coup de feu raisonna comme un écho dans ma tête. Je fermais brusquement les paupières et je pus clairement sentir que je tremblais.

« **Ne t'en fais pas Izzy, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant**, me clama-t-il en posant une main sur mon tibia. **La police est arrivée sur les lieux quelques minutes après l'accident et a appelé les secours rapidement. Tu as été prise en charge à temps et même si tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu récupéreras complétement d'ici quelques semaines. Tu pourras même sortir de l'hôpital demain. **»

Je tournais la tête et pus voir la poche de sang ainsi que le tube teinté de rouge qui disparaissait sous un pansement au niveau de l'articulation de mon coude.

« **Je vais bien**, dis-je plus pour moi même que pour lui. »

Il acquiesça.

« **Tu vas bien**, confirma-t-il. **Nous n'avons pas encore pu joindre ton domicile mais les infirmières rappellent toutes les demi-heures, donc ne t'en fait pas.** »

Devrais-je lui dire que Charlie n'a sûrement pas payé la facture du téléphone ou alors qu'il n'est pas assez lucide pour répondre et que par conséquent il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils arrivent à le joindre ? Non, ça ne servirait à rien, décidais-je assez rapidement.

« **Tu dois te reposer pour le moment, il y a cependant des questions que la police et moi même voudrions te poser, mais ne t'inquiète de rien, d'accord ? **»

Je ne répondis pas et il sortit de la chambre doucement, sans un bruit. Si il savait à quel point je m'inquiétais des questions qu'on allait me poser… Je finis par fermer les yeux et bercée par le bruit des machines reliées à ma poitrine, je m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillais, le Docteur Cullen état déjà dans ma chambre, il semblait vérifier mon épaule.

« **Excuse-moi Izzy, je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais je dois vérifier ta cicatrice. **»

Il changea le pansement.

« **C'est pas les infirmières qui font ces trucs d'habitude ?** Croissais-je. »

Il m'adressa un sourire radieux.

« **Si mais Alice m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de toi personnellement. Je tiens toujours mes promesses… **»

Je lui rendis son sourire jusqu'à ce que je réalise :

« **Alice est au courant ? **»

« **Oui, elle est dans la salle d'attente d'ailleurs, elle n'a pas voulu décoller de son siège depuis près de quatre heures. **»

J'eu un rictus amusée à sa réflexion, il est vrai que sa fille pouvait être vraiment têtue.

« **Je peux lui dire de venir si tu te sens capable d'avoir de la visite**, me proposa-t-il. »

Je hochais la tête, une boule dans la gorge à l'idée qu'Alice tienne suffisamment à moi pour passer tout ce temps à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle entra dans ma chambre, je remarquais directement qu'elle avait les yeux rougis. Elle avait sûrement un peu pleurer et cela me fendit le cœur.

« **Salut toi**, lui dis-je, la voix plus faible que ce que j'aurais voulu, **comment ça va ? **»

« **T'es vraiment trop conne !** Rigola-t-elle. **C'est moi qui devrais te demander comment tu te sens. **»

Je lâchais un petit rire. Puis Alice étant Alice elle commença à parler. Elle me raconta tout ce que j'avais loupé dans le petit mois qui s'était écoulé depuis notre dispute. Et moi ? Moi je l'écoutais le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne me posa aucune question, et je commençais à croire qu'elle me connaissait mieux que je le pensais. Elle avait due comprendre que je n'avais absolument pas envie de parler de ce qui m'était arrivé.

Environs une heure plus tard, le père de mon amie rentra une nouvelle fois dans ma chambre.

« **Je vais commencer à croire que je suis votre patiente favorite**, plaisantais-je. »

Il me sourit et me confirma que c'était le cas. Puis il prit un air plus sérieux :

« **J'ai besoin de te poser quelques questions, Alice pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te balader un peu ? **»

Elle hocha la tête, comme si elle savait déjà le sujet de la conversation. Peut être était-ce le cas.

« **Izzy, quand tu es arrivée nous t'avons fait passer toute sorte d'examen. Plus particulièrement un scanner complet… Et les images ont révélé que tu avais de nombreuses fêlures et parfois même des fractures mal guéries un peu partout sur le corps. À l'examen nous avons même pu voir que tu avais un hématome presque résorbé sur les côtes… **»

Il marqua une pause, reprenant son souffle et s'humidifiant les lèvres. Il reprit :

« **J'ai donc du faire appel à un spécialiste.** »

Comme si c'était un signale, une petite femme au tailleur noir bien coupé et au petit chignon strict entra, à son tour, dans ma chambre.

« **Izzy, je te présente Jane, elle est assistante sociale et elle voudrait te poser quelques questions. **»

Et voilà, mon enfer personnel. Les assistantes sociales ont une sale réputation au près des KS encore mineur, on les fuit comme la peste. Comment j'allais faire pour me sortir de ce merdier ?

**« Isabella Swan c'est bien cela ?** Demanda sèchement l'assistante sociale. »

Je hochais la tête. Au même moment Alice entra dans la chambre et récolta un regard noir de la part de son père.

**« Très bien vous aller me dire où vous avez récolté tout ça. »**

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de baisser la tête.

**« Je vous préviens mademoiselle vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit quelles âneries vous avez fait pour vous retrouver ici. »**

**« Mais qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal et qu'elle mérite tout ça ?** Explosa Alice. **Izzy est quelqu'un de bien alors ne lui parlez pas comme si elle était une criminelle ! »**

**« Écoutez Mademoiselle Cullen j'en vois passer des gosses du quartier Sud amochés dans une bagarre alors je sais de quoi il en retourne, laissez moi faire mon travail. »**

**« Sauf votre respect Madame, **commença le Docteur Cullen,** je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleur méthode pour qu'elle se confie à vous. »**

**« Il faudra bien qu'elle parle nous n'avons pas réussie à joindre quelqu'un pour venir la chercher, **répondit l'assistante sociale. »

Alice supplia son père du regard et je ne sais pas comment, il sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Il se racla la gorge et annonça :

**« Je la ramènerais chez moi demain. Je pourrais mieux la surveiller et être apte à détecter les signes d'infection ou autre… Pour ce qui est de sa famille nous aviserons plus tard. Pour l'instant Izzy a besoin de repos. »**

Il avait parlé d'un ton ferme et froid. L'assistante sociale le dévisagea et ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais il la coupa :

« **Si vous voulez bien me suivre pour me faire remplir les décharges nécessaires… **»

Sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était celui qui prenait les décisions dans cet hôpital.

« **Bien**, se renfrogna Jane. **Je vous suis**. »

_Et moi ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?_

Dans un sens j'étais un peu soulagée. Je savais très bien que les Cullen tenteraient de me soutirer des informations, mais cette assistante sociale avait l'air d'un chien d'attaque, j'étais soulagée d'être débarrassé d'elle.

Une fois les adultes sortis, Alice s'assit sur la chaise à côté de moi. La gentille infirmière revint me donner une dose de morphine et je sentis mes paupières se fermer toutes seules.

« **Ne t'en fais pas Izzy, on va bien s'occuper de toi**, murmura Alice avant que je tombe dans les bras de Morphée. »

Ils y a bien une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé sur le moment mais qui me frappa dans la voiture en route pour la villa Cullen : j'allais habiter avec Edward pendant une période indéterminée. J'avais dépensé tellement d'énergie à l'éviter les dernières semaine que je ressentis une vague de stresse nouer mon estomac. La vie chez les Cullen allait être bien plus compliquée que ce que j'avais prévu…

Après avoir signé un tas de papier spécifiant que j'acceptais d'habiter avec les Cullen jusqu'à ce qu'une meilleure option soit trouvée, on m'avait détaché de toutes mes machines, mise sur une chaise roulante et poussé jusqu'à la BMV de la mère d'Alice.

* * *

><p>C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée sur le perron des Cullen en cette fin d'après midi, épuisée par les deux derniers jours que j'avais passé et complétement dans la merde. Comment j'allais faire pour me sortir de là ? Alice m'ouvrit la porte et sa mère lui dit de m'installer dans la chambre d'ami. Honnêtement j'étais trop crevée pour m'étonner que quelqu'un puisse avoir une chambre d'ami.<p>

Mon amie m'aida à m'allonger et resta avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appela en bas. Une fois seule je fermais les yeux un instant. Le lit était immense et j'avais l'impression d'être une brebis égarée dans cette grande pièce toute propre. J'avais envie de dormir et je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. L'effet des calmants qu'on m'avait donné à l'hôpital commençait à s'estomper mais la douleur restait supportable. Mon épaule avait paraît-il été salement amoché par la balle, mais d'après le Docteur Cullen, j'allais récupérer complétement l'usage de mon bras avec le temps. Madame Cullen entra dans ma chambre avec un plateau sur lequel reposait un bol de soupe fumante et des cachets. Elle le posa délicatement à côté de moi et s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

**« Merci Madame, **murmurais-je sans la regarder. »

Elle était si gentille avec moi. Je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait accueillir chez sois quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas.

**« Esmée, appelle moi Esmée. »**

Je levais les yeux et elle me sourit, sans m'en rendre compte je lui rendis. Elle caressa doucement mes cheveux avant de m'ordonner de manger. Je m'exécutais d'une main maladroite et pris mes cachets.

**« Maintenant il faut que tu te reposes Izzy, tu ne dois t'inquiéter de rien. Demain est un autre jour, ça ira mieux, **me chuchota-t-elle, sa voix était rassurante. »

Je me glissais tout habillée sous les couvertures et avant de partir elle éteignit la lumière. Je me serais endormie aussitôt si le matelas ne m'avait pas semblé un peu trop confortable et si l'air ambiant n'avait pas été aussi agréable.

_Pour la millième fois : non je ne suis vraiment pas à ma place._

* * *

><p>Hello les petits Chats!<p>

Déjà merci mille fois pour toute vos rewiews, notamment celles anonymes aux quelles je n'ai donc pas pu répondre avant ce moment: Marie, beatrice et Sun.

-Tinkerbell: Ahahah je suis contente que le passage t'ai paru naturel! Tu m'as fait trop marré avec ton "Et sans edward pour s'interposer?" ahahah c'est pas un super héros dans cette fic mais un fils à papa :p Merci encore pour tes rewiews.

Vous serez content d'apprendre que j'ai trouvé une correctrice, je crois qu'on sera tous content du travail qu'elle fera !

MERCI À **MARINE** DONC POUR AVOIR CORRIGER CE CHAPITRE !

En attendant vos avis avec impatience je vous fait des bisous.

**MITM**


	8. C7

**FORKS NORTH & SOUTH — Chapitre 7 : Tu vois Bella, c'est drôle de prendre son bain.**

* * *

><p>Je fus réveillée par habitude le lendemain matin à 6:30. Je remuais un peu dans le lit, jaugeant l'état de mon corps. Résultat : toujours aussi douloureux. Mon épaule me faisait atrocement mal, mais j'imaginais que ça allait être comme ça pendant un bout de temps. Je me levais quand même, incertaine de quoi allait être faite ma journée. Je remarquais sur une chaise près de la porte un tas de vêtement bien pliés. J'en déduisis qu'Esmée avait dû me laisser quelques affaires pendant que je dormais. Je mis une bonne demi-heure à enlever mon t-shirt, ne pouvant pas bouger mon bras gauche. Heureusement Esmée avait pensé à tout, le haut était une chemise à carreaux rouges assez ample pour que je puisse l'enfiler facilement. Une fois le pantalon de jogging bien ajuster sur mes fesses, je mis dix minutes de plus à essayer de mettre mon atèle à l'épaule. Échouant lamentablement, je la gardais à la main et laissait mon bras gauche reposer dans cette même main. Avec difficulté je réussis à ouvrir la porte et je descendis les escaliers, des voix me parvinrent de la cuisine je m'y rendis donc un peu anxieuse. Le Docteur Cullen et sa femme ainsi que leur trois enfants étaient tous attablé autour d'un gigantesque petit déjeuner. Pendant une seconde je trouvais ça étrange : d'aussi loin que je me souvienne nous n'avions pratiquement jamais partagé de repas en famille. Cette pensée me tordit l'estomac.<p>

Dès qu'elle me vit Alice sauta de sa chaise et marcha vers moi, elle allait me prendre dans ses bras mais se ravisa. Elle regarda mon épaule et me gronda :

« **Tu aurais due m'appeler de ta chambre, je serais venue t'aider à t'habiller ! **»

Je lui souris :

« **Je me débrouille très bien. **»

« **C'est ce que je vois**, ironisa son père en me prenant l'atèle des mains. »

Il me fit asseoir sur une chaise libre entre Alice et sa femme, puis il entreprit de remettre la bande destinée à soutenir mon bras blessé. Je grimaçais de douleur quand il fit passer la bande sous mon coude. Esmée me regardais soucieuse et comme je l'aimais bien je lui souris pour la rassurer. La mère de famille me servit un verre de jus d'orange et disposa un muffin dans mon assiette. Je la remerciais en gardant les yeux rivés sur mon assiette. Mes camarades de classe gardaient le silence et je pouvais sentir leurs regards posés sur moi. J'avisais le muffin, mon ventre gargouilla, mais je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas le manger avec une seule main sans avoir l'air d'une cochonne, alors j'attrapais le verre de jus et ne dis rien. Mon amie devait avoir compris mon malaise puisqu'elle attrapa la pâtisserie et la coupa en petit morceau avant d'échanger son assiette avec la mienne.

« **Tu as bien dormie ?** Me demanda le Docteur Cullen. »

« **Oui, très bien, merci,** mentis-je. »

En vérité j'avais passée la nuit à me réveiller à cause de la douleur qui se propageait de mon épaule jusque dans ma main.

« **Izzy, si tu as eu mal pendant la nuit, tu dois me le dire, comme ça je pourrais augmenter la dose de tes calmants**, maugréa mon médecin. »

Je lui accordais un petit sourire contrit :

« **Maintenant que vous le dite c'est vrai que j'ai du me réveiller une ou deux fois… **»

« **Une ou deux fois ? **S'exclama Emmett. **Tu parles, je t'ai entendu gémir toute la nuit ! **»

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire et faillit me taper dans le dos à travers la table mais Edward lui rattrapa la main juste avant qu'elle ne percute mon corps.

« **Emmett ! Sois un peu plus doux avec Izzy ! Tu pourrais lui faire mal !** Le gronda Esmée. »

« **Désolé**, s'excusa-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

« **Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça**, lui répondis-je pour le rassurer. »

« **Non mais tu t'es fait tirer dessus**, rappela Alice. »

Le coup de feu raisonna dans mes oreilles une nouvelle fois. Je fermais les yeux instantanément, sentant mon sang déserter mon visage, je frissonnais. Quand je rouvris les yeux la famille Cullen me dévisageait.

« **La douleur**, expliquais-je piteusement, **j'ai mal au bras**, recommençais-je plus fortement. »

Esmée se leva et déposa près de moi deux comprimés. Je les avalais avec mon jus. Cette dernière me dit :

**« Pourquoi toi et Alice vous ne resteriez pas à la maison aujourd'hui ? Ça serait bien que tu te reposes et Alice pourra te tenir compagnie…** Proposa-t-elle doucement.** J'ai déjà prévenu le lycée de votre absence. »**

**« Je veux bien tenir compagnie à Izzy si je peux louper mon interro d'anglais.** Plaisanta Emmett. »

Il se fit aussitôt gronder par sa mère mais moi j'avais trouvé ça drôle alors je lui souris faiblement, ce à quoi il répondit par un clin d'œil. Je remarquais les yeux d'Edward posés sur mon poignet droit. Je fis rapidement la navette entre lui et ce qu'il regardait et vis un hématome pas vraiment joli qui dépassait de la manche, je glissais rapidement la main sous la table et braquais mes yeux sur lui. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant avant que je baisse la tête vers mon assiette à nouveau. Je fis mon possible pour recouvrir le bleu avec le tissu, mais qui aurait cru que d'avoir une seule main de valide serait aussi handicapant ?

* * *

><p>Une fois tout le monde partit travailler, Alice me proposa de m'aider à prendre une douche. J'hésitais un instant, si je me mettais en sous vêtement devant elle, elle risquait de voir mes bleus et je suis sûre qu'elle me poserait trop de question… Mais la perspective de l'eau chaude sur ma peau courbaturée était beaucoup trop tentante pour refuser. Et puis après tout les Cullen savaient déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, le père d'Alice avait déjà vu tous mes bobos, si je puis appeler cela ainsi.<p>

Elle me guida vers une porte que je n'avais pas remarqué la veille en me couchant dans l'immense chambre d'ami. La salle de bain était toute aussi luxueuse que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer dans une maison de cette taille. Une immense baignoire prenait tout un angle de la pièce et sur ses côtés on pouvait voir des engins qui devaient sans doute être une option jacuzzi. Je commençais à essayer de baisser le jogging.

« **Laisse je vais le faire**, me dit doucement Alice. »

Elle fit glisser le vêtement jusqu'à mes chevilles et je fis un pas pour m'en délaisser complétement. Mon amie s'excusa lorsque je grimaçais alors qu'elle enlevait mon atèle. Une fois en sous vêtement je grimpais dans la baignoire. Alice attrapa le pommeau de douche et alluma l'eau. Elle fit doucement passer le jet sur mes jambes avant de prendre du savon et de me nettoyer. Je fermais les yeux et savourait le moment. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas occuper de moi…

L'instant me ramena treize ans en arrière. La voix de ma mère dans la petite salle de bain, dans ma petite maison :

_Tu vois Bella, c'est drôle de prendre son bain._

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me contractais. Alice le sentit et me regarda avec attention.

« **Je t'ai fait mal ? **»

« **Non, désolée. **»

Elle se remit à l'ouvrage, me lavant les cheveux en prenant soin de ne pas mouiller le bandage recouvrant la plaie. Une chose était sûre : Alice assurait en tant qu'aide soignante.

* * *

><p>Une fois propre et fraîche, mon amie me proposa de regarder un film. J'acceptais de bonne grâce, tout pour qu'elle ne me pose pas de question. Elle n'en fit rien. Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite : je fis une sieste, chose qui ne m'étais pas arrivée depuis une éternité, et Alice me prépara un encas comme j'avais sauté le déjeuner.<p>

Une heure plus tard Esmée et les frères d'Alice étaient rentrés à la maison. J'étais assise dans le canapé du salon, les jambes repliées sous moi, mon amie et sa mère parlaient à côté de moi, Emmett jouait à la PlayStation, et Edward jouait du piano dans la pièce voisine. C'était si paisible que j'étais à deux doigts de m'endormir. Mais mes sens se réveillèrent en un instant quand Carlisle Cullen débarqua dans le salon suivit de près par deux officiers. Tous les membres de la famille se figèrent et les dernières notes de piano volèrent un instant dans le silence de la maison.

« **Izzy, ces deux hommes souhaiteraient te parler**, m'informa le Docteur. »

Je m'assis correctement.

« **Les enfants, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas dans vos chambres ?** Proposa Esmée l'air gêné. »

Je la coupais :

« **Non, c'est bon, c'est chez eux après tout… **»

Les policiers prirent place en face de moi, l'un sortit un calepin et je remarquais du coin de l'œil qu'Edward était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il m'observait.

« **Isabella, si tu es d'accord tu vas commencer par nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, puis nous te poserons des questions pour essayer de clarifier ou d'approfondir ta déclaration. D'accord ? **»

« **Izzy**, précisa Esmée en posant une main sur mon genou, **elle préfère Izzy. **»

L'officier de droite hocha la tête avec un sourire encourageant. J'avalais ma salive difficilement et j'avais la bouche sèche lorsque j'entrouvris les lèvres pour parler :

« **Je rentrais chez moi, il devait être dans les vingt-trois heures, il faisait assez froid alors je marchais assez rapidement,** je pris quelque seconde pour respirer profondément, **je suis arrivée au niveau de la superette au carrefour. Au début je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il se passait, l'alarme s'était déclenchée mais tout semblait calme dehors. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du magasin.** **L'homme m'ait rentré dedans, il était cagoulé au début, mais il a enlevé le collant qu'il avait sur la tête, comme si ça le gênait pour voir.** »

Ma main valide tremblait alors j'ai attrapé le bas de ma chemise et je l'ai entortillé entre mes doigts, histoire de les occuper.

« **C'est à ce moment là que j'ai remarqué qu'il avait un flingue à la main. Au début, j'ai pensé à des trucs stupides, genre que même si je m'éloignais d'un pas, ça ne changerait pas le fait que je me prendrais la balle avec le même impact. C'est vrai, on se dit que plus on est loin moins ça fera mal, mais en fait sur le moment j'ai pas arrêter de me dire que j'étais complétement cinglée, je veux dire la distance ne change rien non ? **»

Je relevais les yeux vers les officiers, ma voix était montée dans les aigus, ça ne m'était jamais arrivée au paravent. Les deux hommes me fixaient, j'ai détourné le regard vers Alice, elle fronçait les sourcils.

« **Désolée**, dis-je un peu confuse. »

« **C'est normal, votre cerveau refuse de revivre la scène, alors il déblatère, ça arrive souvent**, me rassure le policier de gauche. »

Il m'encourage à continuer d'un geste de la main.

« **Il a pointé l'arme vers moi, il a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne voulait pas aller en prison. J'ai entendu les sirènes se rapprocher et ensuite il a tiré. **»

Je fermais les yeux alors que le coup de feu se fit entendre dans ma tête pour la troisième fois depuis l'accident.

« **Le pire c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air désolé.** »

Son visage était imprimé sur ma rétine alors que mes paupières étaient toujours closes.

« **Vraiment désolé**, répétais-je. »

Esmée posa une main sur mon épaule et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Ils me demandèrent sa description complète et après quelques minutes, ils se levèrent pour partir.

« **Une dernière chose**, reprit l'un des deux en se retournant, **pourquoi étiez vous dehors si tard en pleine semaine ?** »

Je cessais de respirer pendant un instant. L'horreur du se lire sur mon visage.

« **Quel est le rapport ?** Demanda un peu agressivement Edward. »

« **Aucun, effectivement**, répondit le policier avant de quitter la pièce. »

* * *

><p>Au dîner la table était bien silencieuse. Je m'en voulais un peu de leur imposer tout ça mais je ne savais pas trop quoi dire pour exprimer mes sentiments. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour leur dire que j'allais rentrer chez moi le lendemain lorsque le Docteur Cullen prit la parole :<p>

« **Je me disais que demain après le travail j'allais passer chez toi, voir si je ne peux pas prévenir ta famille, l'hôpital n'a toujours pas réussi à les joindre… **»

Je me levais précipitamment, faisant tomber ma chaise en arrière :

« **Non !** Criais-je presque. »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

**« Je vais appeler mon amie Angela, elle passera chez moi prévenir Char … mon père**, me repris-je. »

Esmée m'assura que c'était une bien meilleure idée que celle de son mari et Emmett ramassa ma chaise. Une fois le repas fini, Alice me prêta son portable et du canapé du salon je composais le numéro d'Angela. Il y eut trois sonneries avant que quelqu'un décroche :

« **Allo**, dit une voix enfantine à l'autre bout du fil, **c'est Paige à l'appareil**. »

Je souris en reconnaissant la petite sœur de mon amie.

« **Ma puce c'est Izzy. **»

« **Oh Izzy**, cria-t-elle dans le combiné me faisant éloigner le téléphone de mon oreille, **ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es pas venue à la maison, j'ai plein de nouveaux pas de danse à te montrer ! **»

« **Promis Paige, la prochaine fois que je viens tu pourras me faire tout un récital de danse, mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Angela… **»

Je sentais le regard de la famille Cullen sur moi.

« **Izzy ? Mais où est-ce que tu es passée ? Je suis allée chez toi aujourd'hui mais personne ne m'a ouvert ! Je me suis inquiétée comme une folle !** »

« **Je sais, je sais désolée de ne pas avoir appeler avant**, la coupais-je, **écoute c'est rien de grave mais j'ai passé les deux derniers jours chez les Cullen, il faudrait que tu me rendes un service…** »

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil puis un soupire :

« **Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va pas me plaire. **»

« **Parce que c'est le cas**, souris-je un peu nerveusement, **il faudrait que tu préviennes Charlie…** »

« **Tu sais qu'il me fou les jetons ce connard… **»

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

« **C'est bon je le ferais. **»

« **Merci Angie, emmène Seth ok ?** Ajoutais-je en baissant un peu la voix. »

« **T'inquiète.** »

Bien sûre que je m'inquiétais, je coupais la communication.

_Je sentais que la nouvelle ne plairait vraiment pas à Charlie._

* * *

><p>Hello les bichons! Voici le chapitre 7 de Forks North &amp; South. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !<p>

ENCORE UN GRAND MERCI À **MARINE** POUR SON TRAVAIL DE CORRECTION !

Avant toutes choses je vous souhaite de joyeuse fête! Je voulais encore une fois remercier tout ceux qui me suivent! Merci mille fois vraiment!

Je n'ai pas répondu aux rewiews sur ce chapitre préférant en poster un nouveau à la place :)

J'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous souhaite une bonne année !

**BONNE ANNÉE !**

MITM.

MITM.


End file.
